


A Comfortable Knot

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cum!play, Edging, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Nux is just happy that Capable wants him!, Scratching, Zombie Makeup!, fem!dom, mild references to past abuse, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just in time for All Hallows Eve!</p><p>Nuxable D/s with dom Capable and sub Nux. Can be a Nux lives AU in the MMFR universe, or a modern AU, or whatever. Capable enjoys topping the hell out of Nux, which is great since he likes being restrained and completely at her mercy. No humiliation, scat, or watersports, but beyond that? Go crazy. I'd especially love it if there was lots of cuddly aftercare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comfortable Knot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liisiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liisiko/gifts).



He’s nothing like she thought he’d be. And a part of her doesn’t like how much she’s drawn to a man who's worked for her former captor and torturer. But without Nux she and her sister’s might still be locked up in that place to rot - no matter how much Furiosa and her undercover worked to get them out.

 

It didn’t take her long to realize how much a prisoner he was too, maybe more so than her. It took the death of her sister in child bed to wake him up, though.

 

Now, months later they’re sitting on the couch with a beer each, alone for the first time. An old episode of The Twilight Zone is starting up - part of an all-night marathon in celebration of Halloween. 

 

Toast is out with Slit, Cheedo, and Dag. Trick or treating with a bunch of the younger kids from the foster home, many of them pulled out of the cult along with Nux and Slit and some of his brothers. They were transferred along with the rest of them as part of the program. To this tiny town, in this tiny part of the country...

 

It’s quiet, and it’s a little awkward for some reason, just sitting here with Nux. There’s a tension she feels all over her skin, but it might just be her. Nux never seems all that uncomfortable, especially not now that his life’s improved so much from what it once was. Maybe he did get too excited and riled up sometimes - maybe that frightens her sometimes too - but he never seems afraid of some unmentioned tension, something she can’t even fully identify.

 

_Maybe it’s because she really wants to have sex with him...maybe that’s the problem._

 

Capable eyes him from the side; casually.

 

He’s wearing old greasepaint from when Dag got carried away with the makeup that afternoon. He looks like a zombie from one of those old black and white movies, maybe more like a skeleton by today’s standards. His scars alone emulate a skull without the costume paint, but now he looks like something out of a movie and it’s funny, but it’s also something else that niggles at her - something she likes but maybe shouldn’t. _He looks more like a Warboy again..._

 

Capable likes it. She likes him too. More than maybe she should after only the few months they’ve been their own people again, but she’s been dreaming about what she’d do once they were finally alone. Now that he’s moved his room into the attic, right above her bed, the dreams have become much more frequent.

 

It’s hard not to think about him...especially about climbing the attic stairs to his space and pushing him back into his mattress with nothing but a heavy word or two. But now that the time has come she’s...

 

Now that he’s alone with her - she’s got cold feet. 

 

To fill the void of conversation she sips at her beer, trying to think of something to say - trying not to think about him the way she thought of him last night, strapped down on her bed and begging for mercy with his cock pushed hard against his belly by her...

 

_“I hope they play the one with the haunted car.”_

 

She’s so thankful for the break in the silence that she sighs, smiling.

 

“I..don’t think I’ve seen that one,” she says, looking at him as he puts the beer between his legs and rests his arms on the back of the couch with a grin. His pale muscled arm reaches behind her head, not touching, but he doesn’t have to touch her to get her blood surging. 

 

Her eyes twitch, but she keeps them on his face, not on where the sweaty beer is resting.

 

“Yeah, it’s got a ‘56 Ford Fairlane - not the most chrome but pretty damn shine if you gut it and shove a V12 in it…” he seems to realize he’s about to go off on mechanics she knows little about, trailing off with an awkward, breathy chuckle. 

 

Capable likes it when he’s excited like that, so she shifts a little and asks, “What else would you do to it?” Hopefully she sounds less throaty and delirious than she feels, but Nux doesn’t look like he’s caught on nor does he seem like he sees it in her eyes either.

 

He does look a little wary, though, so she smiles sweetly up at him.

 

He looks at her with those puppy dog eyes that ruin the ghastly scars and makeup - make him look adorable instead of scary.

 

“Well,” he starts, “that model has automatic transmission, one of the first Aussie makes to get ‘em - which you gotta rip out an’ replace with manual first - nitro fuel comes second, but the underbelly of it is-”

 

The explanations Nux gives her fade into a constant lulling baritone as she watches his darkened hands in fascination, moving as he speaks. It’s not the first time she’s found herself looking at them, wondering about the things they could do.

 

Her imagination’s gotten more creative after she saw him in the garage that one weekend, plucking gunk out a blown carburetor before he took it apart bit by bit and put it all back together again. It was meticulous, and she’d never seen anyone make anything so complicated and tedious look so smooth and slick. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t terrified of what she wants to do to him, especially now that he’s almost vibrating in his discussions about the things he’d do to this car - it can’t just be her _...it sounds so intimate, right?_

 

 _No, it’s just her. But she’s okay with that_ , she thinks.

 

He goes quiet, kicks back and shrugs with a big smile, “But of course, that’s all gutting. Additions are endless with a ‘buet like that.”

 

“I hope they play it,” she mutters, “otherwise I won’t ever know what that car looks like.”

 

“Real smooth and real sleek. Uber chrome - like you, if you were a car that is. But you can...always...”

 

The silence that follows his clipped words hums in her ears and then she blinks and looks over at him. He resembles a deer in headlights, and she swears that he’s reddening under the makeup. But in typical Nux fashion he’s not dropping his head or gazing off into the distance, he’s staring right at her as if he’s waiting. _Anticipation,_ she sees.

 

Capable turns back to the TV, watching through a fog as a cowboy gets sent into the future from the end of a noose. She only mutters, “...thank you,” before doing the common thing and lowering her gaze; blushing.

 

He makes her want to do something brash and unlike herself, but the idea of intimacy is frightening not just because he’s unpredictable at times or that he once tried to murder Furiosa right in front of her, but because she has memories too fresh and ugly for a man to be on top of her. The dreams make sense in that way - that she’s always above him, and he’s alway restrained in someway; bound and at her mercy. 

 

Awkwardly Nux tells her, “I like the episode with the aliens that eat people too.”

 

Capable turns to him still flustered, but he just shrugs as though it's clear that it's a good episode, and she shouldn’t be so surprised he likes it. She can’t help it, she bursts out laughing, seeing him out the corner of her eye looking puzzled until he grins as well. Soon they're both beaming like maniacs while The Twilight Zone sputters perfect 1960’s dialogue at them both.

 

“That’s everyone's favorite - and it’s the worst!” she chuckles, pushing at his shoulder playfully, watching as he fake-falls over with another breathless chuckle that makes her insides tense.

 

Nux is leaning on the edge of the armrest, bowed, and she can see his bare abdomen where his pants are hanging low, and the stupid Doof Band shirt of his is riding up on one side. A subtle trail of hair is vivid against his alabaster skin, pulling her eyes downward. He’s still chuckling dryly, muscles jerking, but he’s all hard muscle and taut skin and only getting thicker with it now that he’s not being starved anymore. The protein shakes The Dag has been feeding him since day one show...and it’s making her wet just looking at him.

 

“Capable?” there’s worry in his voice, so she looks up at him, finally dragging her eyes off his bare stomach. The look in her eyes must still be there because he swallows and stares at her like he’s some cornered animal that wants to be caught.

 

She’s only so capable of so much, and she’s not strong enough to stop from climbing into his lap, ignoring the way he gasps so she can kiss him hard.

 

He’s not bashful like she feared either.

 

It doesn’t take him more than a few seconds before he remembers he’s got hands and grabs her tight around the middle. Capable knows he likes her, since that first day she met him she knew he’d do anything for her - that look in his eyes and the bobbing of his throat told her so. So she’s not surprised he’s returning her affections, but she’s no less overjoyed.

 

She sighs when he opens his mouth, sliding his tongue between her lips. It’s not violent, but it’s not gentle either - it’s passionate and rough and Capable doesn’t want to stop, but she can’t have him doing something that’ll make her run scared. Courage was found somewhere inside her to kiss him - she won’t let herself ruin this by not communicating properly...she hopes at least.

 

When his teeth nip her lower lip, she pushes him back by the shoulders, shoving him down on the armrest. Nux just heaves, slides his hands to her rear and squeezes with a ragged breath that looks like it’s the only thing that’s stopping him shaking her hands off and launching at her.

 

Already Capable has to swallow her air, whirring with desire and that particular feeling of doing something incredible she’s never done before.

 

“This okay?” he asks, gasping just as much as she. He must see something in her face to ask her that. 

 

Capable nods, stirring in his lap and finding his hard-on shoved up to one side. It’s a bit larger than she thought, from what she feels that is and when she pushes down on it his eyes roll back, lips parting and fingers squeezing tight. Cheap, costume fabric stresses under his callused fingers where her stupid witch skirt clings around her hips. If he tears it, she thinks it’ll be enough to make her climax.

 

“Nux,” she begins, thumbing his collar bone through his shirt, shifting herself over his erection, “Would you like to have sex with me?” 

 

He nods, “Yes...yes, yes I would. Glory me, do you really have to ask?”

 

“Yes, I do. Because,” she swallows, “because it’s not going to be regular sex...I mean,” she flushes crimson, “that came out wrong.”

 

His pupils are blown, and his arms are shaking, but he waits for her to explain it to him.

 

“I don’t want- I want to…I want to tie you up...maybe your hands behind your back. And if that’s okay wi-” he rips his hands off her backside so fast she almost rears back, afraid. But he slaps his wrists together, offering them to her.

 

Nux nods with a serious expression that’s made even more determined by the black around his eyes and the paleness of his face. He looks like a Warboy...he really does, and she’s startled to find it doesn’t disturb her.

 

“I’m okay with that,” he clarifies, eyeing her and then his wrists. _How could he frighten her?_ Nux - the ex Warboy that saved them, that turned over that semi and walked away nearly unscathed, like some demonic cat with too many lives.

 

Capable breathes, pushes away the memories one by one and opens her eyes to find Nux still there, waiting, “I...I don’t have anything to tie them with,” she starts to say, nervous.

 

Suddenly he rams his hips up, shoving his stiffness up between her legs to get under his belt to slide it out the loops with a loud burning sound. Her cheeks go hot as he presents her with his folded belt, breathing so hard she can hear it twisting in his throat. She’s never had someone eager and accepting of her wishes - of her.

 

Nux honestly doesn’t seem to care what she wants of him; he just wants her. It’s a powerful realization and for a second she wonders what she can get away with until he tells her _no._

 

“Behind your back,” she tells him, gesturing to his hands after taking the belt from him - it’s almost a beg.

 

They have to shift a little, and he has to twist his waist to show her his back, holding his wrists behind him. She stops when he winces, but he just nods her onward, still breathing heavy. If she didn’t know any better she’d think he had asthma or something, by the way he’s out of breath, but it’s longing, anticipation, and lust and that makes her feel bolder. It fills her with courage as she buckles the belt, tugging it tight while he keens helplessly.

 

Nux falls back against the armrest, beaming, chest rising and falling swift and shallow, “See? I can go with this. Anything you want.”

 

“Should we,” she shifts, pushing her hands onto his shoulders, “have a word, in case you don’t like something? A safe word?” It feels silly to ask, but she doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable, and he’s not without his internal scars either. Tonight isn’t just about her - this is about the both of them. And, _Dear God she actually has Nux underneath her with his hands tied up behind his back. How is this happening?_

 

“Cinnamon Roll?” he offers, arching a brow. It’s comical with the paint and his band shirt and his arms behind his back, so she laughs, and so does he. But then she kisses him hard, and his laughter turns into a thin whine that makes her insides curl with flames and desire; passion.

 

It should be easy to forget he used to be a Warboy with his hands restrained behind his back, his chest and stomach pushed up and the pulse of his hard cock between her legs, but it’s not and for some reason she’s glad he looks the way he does. Even though he looks more a Warboy than he has in months with the makeup it doesn’t bother her. Maybe something about it makes it more enjoyable or more dangerous and forbidden. He’s squirming like he’s got an itch and breathes deeply as she reaches down between her legs and brushes the heel of her hand to the hard length under black Dickies.

 

Capable smirks, pushes her fingers up his bare stomach, taking his shirt with it until she’s exposed the scarification covering his torso. 

 

“You know...I had a dream last night that I was driving you like a car,” it’s not entirely accurate, she’s stretching some truths, but he shivers when she kisses his chest, licking at his scarred nipple, “you were making these sounds like a revved engine too…” In truth she dreamt she was bending him over, and he was howling for more... _deeper and faster,_ hands bound to her bedframe. But she can’t resist comparing him to the cars he loves so much.

 

“You can ride me until my engine blows…if you want,” he sounds half-krazed and half-shy, but she smirks, and he chuckles.

 

When she bites his nipple, he kicks the side of the couch with his foot as if it’s the gas on his ‘34 Coupe.

 

“Don’t tempt me,” she warns.

 

Capable scratches her nails down his ribs and licks a trail up the middle of his chest and he makes a sound similar to those his car makes, without realizing it or intentionally. She can’t find it in her to care either way because he vibrates too, purrs in his throat and gasps when her teeth go into his neck. The smell of him is musky and masculine. He tastes like salt, and something savory, and her mouth waters and her hips roll on his hidden cock.

 

“Best Halloween ever,” he moans, watching her brightly as she leans back to stare down at him, stroking his sides and teasing the curve of his hip bones. She agrees, but it’s more fun seeing him look up at her for validation while she starts fingering the button on his pants. Without the belt, they’ve ridden lower, exposing a deep trail of the hair she was eyeing earlier.

 

“...best night ever-” he hisses, pushing his bound hands out to the side, shoving his hips up as she undoes his pants. He makes a prayer under his breath that sounds too much like the chanting he did as a Warboy, but it’s alright. _Old habits die hard, she knows._ She expects he might say a few old things tonight in the midst of it all.

 

Slowly she pulls down his zipper, watching the teeth pop open against the strain of his cock. The former Warboy seems to go commando... _God,_ she wonders if he does it all the time and how distracted she’d have been all these weeks had she known. _Probably for the best she never knew until now_...Capable imagines doing the shopping with him every Friday after work, thinking about his free cock - or the laundry at the launders, or sitting on the couch with everyone watching Netflix...or every other time. It’s good she only realizes this habit of his now. The future will be difficult, but for now she’s grateful.

 

When she tugs at his pants, his engorged cock finally springs free, and Capable can feel him sigh as much as she can hear him. It’s weeping and pulsing and almost red at the tip he’s so hard. All the while Nux is drawing in lungfuls, staring at his cock like it’s the cause of all his suffering and turmoil. Those wide blue eyes are wet, and she watches him lick his lips wildly, swallowing hard - “...best day of my life actually,” he whispers.

 

“Best day of your life so far,” she grins, running one nail down the length of him, witnessing him toss his head back, his teeth snapping tight. It’s like she’s a lightning bolt, and each touch shocks him. _Burns and electrifies - sets him ablaze._

 

“Can’t believe this is happening, it’s too fuckin’ shine for me,” Nux whispers, twisting his shoulders. He’ll start rambling if she lets him. He’s done it before - when he’s too jacked or too tired, or anxious he talks and talks, repeating himself, going in circles.

 

“Real shine-” his words turn into a mess of moans when she finally wraps her fingers around his cock, giving it a long thick stroke from base to tip. The warmth of his precum comes back down on her next stroke, lubricating the next few works of her wrist until he’s slippery in her palm; keening loudly.

 

It’s so amazing - so empowering to watch him melt under her, his shoulders tense and his fingers curling, just on his side. _He's beautiful,_ she thinks again, knowing it for true.

 

His cock surges in her grip, and she twists her palm as she strokes, thumbing the underside, swiping up the moisture that leaks out. Capable doesn’t even think that maybe it’s too much for him - that he hasn’t been touched liked this by anyone in so long or ever before. So when he grunts, broken and then cums, hot spurts of it coating his belly, chest and a few drops landing on his shirt, she's shocked.

 

Nux’s eyes are screwed shut and under her his thighs quiver and his hips jerk up and down, milking the pleasure and a final leak of semen out of his cock. He shudders and goes still only opening his eyes after a full minute of catching his breath.

 

“Sorry…” he sighs, “I didn’t think-”

 

“It’s okay,” she reassures him - wants to shut down that train of thought quickly, “Really. You have nothing to be sorry about, Nux.”

 

He really has nothing to apologize for; in fact she’s a bit surprised and proud that she was good enough at it to make him finish so swiftly. It’s a little disappointing if she's honest. In her mind she pictured spending the whole night like this, teasing him until she snapped and took her pleasure while giving as much back, but it’s alright. Maybe it’s better they go slow... _for now..._

 

“Give me a bit. I’ll be revved up for you again - won’t konk out for awhile this time. Promise,” he says this all while his cock goes limp in her hand.

 

It’s sweet of him to say, but she honestly doesn’t mind. Capable nods, smiles at him and leans in to give his lips a soft kiss, tasting a bit of the beer in his mouth while he groans and lets her tongue slip inside. She braces her hand on his chest and feels the now tepid slick of his cum and underneath the hot skin is that wild, erratic heartbeat of his. 

 

Once she releases his mouth she leers, feeling daring once again.

 

“While I wait for that, you could use a little help with this,” she smears her palm in his semen, painting his scars with it before dragging her nails down the shine, leaving scant red marks that make the muscles in his stomach jump and roll. 

 

“Do whatever you want,” he smiles wide, eyes drifting lazily to where her fingers trace and nails scratch.

 

Once when they were in the semi, driving cross country to the small town they’ve made home now, he’d held her close - still bare-chested in the back of the cargo hold in the middle of winter. She remembers pushing her palms on his chest, rubbing rugged and practical, heating him up and wondering if there’d come a day when she could just trace his cuts, smooth them away without the threat of frostbite on their minds.

 

Now she thumbs his tortured nipple lightly, letting her fingers bounce all down the puckered scars until his moist skin goes sticky, and he squirms. For some reason, it’s the way his cum makes her fingers stick to him that sends a jolt down her belly, a vivid intensity that’s neither pain nor pleasure, but some strange mixture.

 

Nux is still soft between her thighs, but she runs her fingers down the underside of his cock regardless, feeling the warmth and swiping away a little trail of forgotten wetness. It doesn’t take long for his breathing to come forth harder and his cock to rise - but this time she watches it go from a limp, sated thing to a needy, pulsing stone. _He wasn’t lying,_ she marvels. _It’s even harder than it was before…_

 

Capable hears the television sets audio cutting out as the episode ends while she cups the back of Nux’s cock as it lunges against his stomach.

 

She spares him a soft look.

 

He’s got his lower lip between his teeth, and his cheeks are red, despite the makeup. Capable smiles just before squeezing him in her palm and pressing it to the clothed flesh of her mound, measuring the distance his tip is from her navel... _the distance isn’t much._

 

It’ll be different, she knows, reminds herself before she reaches between her thighs, under her costume skirt and slides her panties to the side.

 

“Glory…” he prays, rolling his shoulders back to look, tilting his hips up so he can witness her better. He becomes an Ex-Warboy only capable of shaking and gasping when he eyes her...so exposed and wet and it's the best thing she's ever seen.

 

Capable licks her lips, says her own bastardized version of The Dag’s prayers and sits up, angling him along her. Never before has she been so wet. Not that she was ever in a situation like this before, anything like it…

 

“Drippin’ all on me,” he moans, pushing his hips up just enough that she growls and shoves one knee on his side. Nux whines, closes his eyes and takes a deep settling breath that she knows must be difficult. _She’s in control;_ she reminds herself, and if he slips up, he’s restrained. _Everything will be alright. No,_ she thinks, _it’ll be better than alright_.

 

 _Perfect,_ she chants as she angles him where she needs him, presses him home and sinks.

 

From far away she hears Nux hissing.

 

Her palms go flat on his chest, where he’s still a little sticky but unyielding and firm as she lets her body slowly adjust to something once again being there. The feeling is nothing like ever before - it’s so good, and it’s tight, but it doesn’t hurt. Even when she feels she’s at her limit it’s not terrifying; it’s empowering and magical. _It’s perfect._

 

“Oh God, Nux...don’t move, please,” she begs, sinking until there’s a thick ball of pressure just under her navel that broaches the veil between pain and pleasure. Capable settles there, while he sucks in breathes that must mimic her own to some extent.

 

She counts to ten _...three, four, five..._ breathes deep _...eight, nine...ten..._ and settles down against his thighs. He’s all the way inside, and she’s never felt so full in all her life.

 

“I can’t,” he admits, hiccups and groans,” I can’t...can’t…” and jerks, but it’s small, and the motion elicits pleasure, not pain. Again he lunges, but he doesn't fight back when she pushes him hard on the couch, digging her nails into his ribs.

 

A broken moan leaks out of his throat, “Okay...okay, you drive. I’m the car you’re the driver. You drive.” 

 

And she does.

 

The tv blares The Twilight Zone intro, and she can’t help but smile, giggle and gasp when he joins her, and it vibrates down his stomach, jostling his cock inside her. It’s slow going up, letting him loose carefully before biting her lip and sinking back down again.

 

“Nux...it’s - it’s never felt like _this_ before,” she admits, settling into a slow rhythm. Capable makes sure he’s sheathed as deep as he can go each time, easing up until only the tip of him is still trapped. 

 

Nux looks up at her like he wants to confess his sins - which should be strange but somehow isn’t.

 

Coated in a layer of shine, his lower lip trembles and when she slides down at a sharper angle, stabbing her superbly and making her insides clench down hard, he chokes. His blues that have gone near black roll back in his head and she watches him shove his chin into his chest just before he groans and bucks up into her with that unpredictable Warboy strength she’d feared. _He’s tied, though_ , she reminds herself, staring at his bound hands that have gone red and white at the tips.

 

Nux isn’t going anywhere unless she lets him...it’s an intoxicating realization.

 

When he jerks up into her a second time she shoves herself down in his lap, pinning his hips down into the couch where he starts to shake with the pent up tension - the same stuff she feels...but she’s in control. _She’s the driver._

 

“Capable…” he stares up at her, shoulders tense and abdominals twitching, trying to thrust into her. _He can’t. She’s in control._ He’s at _her_ mercy, and she doesn’t have to move unless she wants to.

 

“Capable,” he repeats, brows bunching together in question, “w-what...what’s wrong? Did I do bad...did I...?”

 

 _No,_ she wants to tell him. Capable doesn’t ever want him to feel unworthy or inadequate, especially around her, but the look on his face infects her fingers with something dangerous and before she can think twice she lifts herself off him, pressing her knees into his hips to keep him from following her.

 

“But-” he gasps, but it only takes two fingers to his lips for him to go quiet.

 

Capable grins as she slides back to unravel the laces on his boots. Nux squirms the whole time, making the process slow. But his pants end up in a pile on the floor eventually, along with the boots. 

 

She kicks his thighs open - one of his feet hitting the floor with a thud. 

 

“Do you remember how long Dag said they’d be gone?” she asks softly, leaning down to kiss at his hip, so close she can smell the musk of them both covering his engorged cock.

 

“I can’t - midnight? Later...I don’t remember…” he tries, obviously too focused on her mouth so close to where she’s left him so hard and willing. He licks his lips, and it’s hard not to lick him as well - a part of her wants to tease him until he’s an even bigger mess than he already is.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to scare any of them…” she kisses his hipbone again and skims her teeth down close to his cock, just where his hair starts to grow, “...let’s go to my room.”

 

It’s hard getting him up off the couch. He's tall, his legs are weak, buckling at the knees and he nearly falls back down once before she can get a good grip around his back. She touches the buckle that secures his wrists together and pushes a finger between skin and leather, thrusting it where a short sweat has built up between them. It’s satisfying - as if she’s fingering him…

 

_What would he do if she really did that?_

 

He follows her lead eagerly, shuffling on his feet as she presses him forward, fingers tracing his stomach and wrists sensually. His cock bobs in front of him, still so red and sore looking it almost pains her.

 

“Careful, Nux,” she whispers as they enter the darkness of her room.

 

“...yeah, easy does it…” he tells himself.

 

Capable lets her fingertips fall from the belt buckle, testing the firm, soft skin of his rear. Nux jerks, breathing in deep before looking back at her. He’s blushing under the white grease paint, and that makes her run her nail back up the side of his rear to the beginning of his lower back, smirking all the while. His skin erupts in goosebumps, and she reaches around and grasps his cock finding it pulsing like a living stone.

 

He’s harder than before...and Capable wants nothing more than to make use of the baby oil in her bedside table. _Such an innocent thing for such an indecent possibility,_ she thinks, almost reeling at the image of Nux getting fucked by her fingers. She’s had dreams like that...and in them he loves it, but she has to make sure. 

 

The way he reacted to seeing her and her sisters for the first time always made her think he’s been bereft of female company...and he certainly never did anything since she met him that would put him in close contact with any other woman aside from them. But that didn’t mean he’s never done anything. The other Warboys were known to do things to each other - sometimes without consent. 

 

 _Tonight is about the both of them._ Capable wasn’t about to try anything that would bring up any bad memories.

 

“Nux,” she starts, turning him carefully until he’s staring down at her, her hand still resting low on his back, thumb rubbing down, “I want to use my fingers…” her fingers dance downward, skirting the line of him softly, “...here.” 

 

“W-why?” he doesn’t sound scared, just curious, but something else heavy is there in his voice too.

 

“I had a dream about it, and you really seemed to like it,” she says and smiles wide, ignoring the chant of the television in the living room as his eyes widen, then narrow into a overwhelmed glaze. She fingers the hem of his Doof shirt, falling in wrinkles around his waist.

 

“Yeah...anything, anything for you. My...cock is starting to hurt, though,” he admits, grinning sheepishly and shrugs, “it got to feel how shine you were inside. Can’t stop thinking about it. But you can feel me on the inside, and we’ll be even.”

 

 _That_ \- he makes her blush hard at that and for a moment that shyness that has no place tonight comes back. Quickly she shoves him in the chest, throwing him back on her bed where he gasps and curls upwards instinctually - a hard palm on his sternum forces him flat on his back, his hips halfway off the bed, wide-eyed and waiting.

 

Nux has his feet planted on the floor, thighs tense and powerful looking, and his cock is laid upon his stomach, pointing straight ahead.

 

In her bedside table, she pulls out her little plastic bottle of baby oil, and he groans; hot eyes on it. 

 

 _He doesn’t know;_ she thinks, _but he will_. 

 

His head turns, following her as she stands between his thighs, popping the cap on the bottle with a smirk of her own that feels like nothing her lips have made before. Not for the first time does she worry this feeling might become an addiction, but looking at Nux makes her realizes it wouldn't be one-sided. He seems like he's more than enjoying himself.

 

Capable upturns the bottle and squeezes - a slick stream sliding down his cock. The oil glides between his thighs, over his softer sack and further.

 

_It's going to stain her sheets...but that's a small price to pay._

 

“Nux...I’m going to fuck you now,” the words flow out of her mouth so easily, and the look on his face unfolds - it becomes vulnerable, and she likes it, loves it even.

 

“Please,” he breathes out, as though she’s offered him something rare and precious. So she reaches down with both her hands, sliding her fingers around his cock, grasping him firmly and going even further down to gather up that oil to find where he’s clenched tight.

 

She can't believe she's doing this - _just like the dreams,_ she thinks, feeling her body roll with the realization and the resulting pleasure.

 

“Relax,” she demands softly, kissing one of his nipples, circled in scar tissue.

 

Nux whines, spreads his thighs and tries - she can tell, but he’s still too tight and she whispers a little apology as he winces while her finger slides home. He’s like an oven inside - _like her,_ she thinks wildly. She can’t tell if it’s her fingers throbbing or him, but she looks up at Nux’s face to find him sweating and panting, eyes closed and lips parted. The black greasepaint around his eyes shines. _Like a Warboy, but not..._

 

 _What a mess,_ she grins, curling her finger upwards to see his mouth open in a silent wail. His cock surges, but she squeezes it tighter and works her finger inside him until his hips start moving with her, grunting and gritting his teeth. A little shiny trail curls down the side of his mouth as she works inside him, slipping her oily palm up his cock with fast, tight strokes.

 

Capable feels it before it happens this time - the throbbing inside his cock - and pauses, finger and palm resting. Nux pants, shifts, and whines, throwing himself back on the bed when it's clear she won't continue. His stomach muscles are twitching, and his chest goes up and down... _up and down,_ fast and then eventually even again. He swallows thick and loud and Capable smirks, curling her finger one last time before pulling it from him. 

 

He grunts once then shivers.  

 

“Stay right there,” she whispers, knowing she must sound less commanding and more pleading because he looks up - chin to his sternum and smiles wide and wet.

 

She can’t seem to remove her costume fast enough. It snags on her nails and dimly she thinks she hears it tear at the seams, but that doesn’t matter. Capable won’t wear it again. 

 

“Glory, look at you…” he marvels aloud when she unhooks her bra and slides out of her soaked panties. It wouldn’t do to have anything in the way of what she wants or plans.

 

He's looking at her like he did the first time. When he rounded the corner, gun raised and ready to take her back but all he did was gawk at her like he'd never seen a woman before - like she wasn't covered in engine grease and cuts from her escape. _Like she was beautiful. More than just herself. Something magical even._

 

Nux looks at her now like he's never seen anything like her before, and it's almost too much...

 

“Scoot back,” she demands, and he does with total obedience - his stiff, painful looking cock swaying between his legs as he works his shoulders and hips, settling far enough back only his feet hang off the end of her bed; big worn-in feet that she can’t help but drag a finger against, making him snort out a giggle. It’s another kind of healing to be able to laugh and smile, and giggle during something like this. She would never have thought it could be so - that she could laugh, and he could laugh, even while she climbs over him, tilting her hips to rub her clit up and down his length. The giggles ebb into groans, and soft sighs and soon she leans down to stifle those too, kissing him soundly.

 

"Ya' gonna kill me...kill me good," he confesses; words wet and muffled.

 

_Yes, but he'll kill her too and it won't be a death they can't have again and again._

 

Capable smiles against his lips, reaches down and pushes him home. With the oil, he goes in even smoother than before. The thick head of his cock rests so deeply inside of her she feels like she might burst, but if anyone's going to burst it’s going to be him. 

 

Her hips only roll down on him a few times before he starts trembling. “Gonna go again...I can’t hold it - can’t...please,”  he begs, hisses and tenses, rocking upwards. Immediately she goes still, resting all her weight in his lap to keep him from moving up again. _Not until she's ready_.

 

“Let me know when you’re ready,” she whispers to him, kissing his jaw up to his ear, blowing hot breath down the side of his neck. It’s hard to keep her hips so still - to not accidently do something to make him finish.

 

For the longest time, all she hears is his heavy breathing as he settles down. It’s obvious how much effort it takes him, and she couldn’t be prouder of him. She tells him as much between kisses.

 

_‘You’re so good, Nux. So wonderful...just what I need.’_

 

More light touches and he nods, eyes screwed shut as she praises him. ‘ _No one has ever been so good to me. Perfect Nux...so perfect...so good...yess…’_

 

She rotates her hips, and Nux groans, _long and loud,_ moving with her - arms still trapped behind him. Capable rides him slowly, not wanting to stop again before she finishes; before the solid, pulsing thickness within her makes her see stars. It’s dark in her room, so she knows she’ll see them - knows if she comes as hard as she thinks she’s about to it’ll be like seeing the desert sky just outside her window. It's only when Nux starts turning his hips against her, meeting her opposite motions with deep gratifying thrusts, that she feels it. _Better than anything she can give herself._

 

“Oh, Nux...oh’god!” she can’t help it.

 

Capable losses that gentle, slow churn - goes faster and deeper once that feeling starts to roll tightly. Quickly, while Nux is watching her and fucking up inside her just as hard as she’s bearing down on him, she reaches down to the stiff little nub she strokes when thinking of him. _Of this right here..._ and it’s too much.

 

“I’m going to-” she manages, whimpering, leaning down with her palm flat on his chest. He’s burning and damp, and she can feel his heart slamming inside him. 

 

Capable goes still as she comes, paralyzed by the rapture that floods up her chest and down her thighs, but it’s okay cause her fingers manage to swipe between her thighs as Nux's hips reach up against her, throwing himself deep and shallow, up and down within. _Suffocatingly perfect,_ until the sensation becomes so powerful her arm shakes, and she falls flat against him, fisting the collar of his shirt tight as he rolls up into her.

 

“...'bout to,” he hisses, still fucking into her and Capable doesn’t even think to worry about him spilling inside her as he chokes, tossing his head back while her teeth bite at his nipple. Nux rushes up, holds deep and still, and comes.

 

She feels him hot and wet inside, but it doesn’t make her feel anything but pure bliss.

 

Nux works his hips twice more, exhaling heavily before collapsing underneath her.

 

Even though he’s beneath her, she can tell he’s boneless and limp...but she is too, so she can’t judge too much. And all they can manage for a long while after is a few unbelieving chuckles and then soft kisses that make him blush and tell her, still bound at the wrists, that he loves her.

 

 _But what is love,_ she thinks, watching him blush under the paint that still somehow clings to his sweaty skin.

 

Capable doesn’t know what love feels like because she’s never felt it before, and if she loves Nux, then it’s nothing like the love she feels for her sisters. Whatever she does feel is violently strong and borderline obsessive. The way he leans up, giving her exposed neck such passionate kisses makes her think it’s how he feels too. So when she tells him _I love you too,_ it feels true, and that’s all that matters.

 

“Are you sure you're alright?” she asks him, kneeling on her bed as he immediately rubs at his wrists after she frees them, folding the soft leather buckle over her naked thighs.

 

Even after everything, she keeps feeling that pull to get up and get dressed, but when his eyes flicker over her naked skin, she holds stills.

 

“...better than okay,” Nux confesses, smiling like she’s taken some hidden pain away, but his wrists look red, and when she takes them into her lap there’s a bit of skin on the bony part of his left wrist that’s been chafed away. He’s not bleeding, but it looks so raw and painful she can’t help but feel bad. Nux doesn’t seem bothered by it in the slightest, but when she insists she take care of him - he goes quiet, lips parting in disbelief.

 

 _Has he never had someone take care of him like that?_  

 

She can't recall him ever getting hurt enough to need tending to, except after he tipped the rig and Furiosa had a nurse watch over him from the house that week while they settled into their new lives. Even the fights he got into with Slit never left him visibly damaged.

 

“Just wait here, I’ll be right back,” she tells him and then, with her hand on the door frame, she asks, “Thirsty?”

 

Nux smiles lopsided, looking so relaxed sitting at the edge of her bed, his cock soft between his legs, that she can only nod when he asks, quietly, “Another beer maybe?”

 

Once she rounds the corner Capable shoves a knuckle between her teeth to stop from squealing aloud. _She did it - she had sex with Nux_ and it was everything she could have hoped for and more!

 

It’s still early enough, only a little past ten at night so she doesn’t worry too much about heading to the medicine cabinet, all the way in the kitchen, naked.

 

While she pulls out Toast's TV tray and loads it with iodine, cotton swabs, ointment and bandages...and the last two beers in the fridge - she can't help but press her thighs together as Nux's cum starts to paint them. It's slimy...but it's warm and she shouldn't have let him, but what's done is done. Just because it was wrong doesn't mean it doesn't feel good, though - _and it feels very, very good._

 

It’s probably overboard - all the first aid stuff. She didn’t hurt him too much, but there’s something else just as enjoyable about the idea of treating his injuries - if she could even call them that - as it was making them.

 

Nux isn’t sitting where she left him when she returns. 

 

Instead he’s standing, naked with his back to her, looking at the newly framed pictures on her dresser. There’s nothing there from before they moved here, but there’s nothing from before she cares to remember either. _Although,_ she eyes him; _he makes a pretty enjoyable picture right now._

 

“Hey,” he says when she sets the tray on her bed, as though she’s been gone forever, and she’s finally come home. 

 

“...hey,” she repeats, looking at the picture he’s staring at.

 

It’s from last month when they were at the little party Furiosa put together - by a party she means their monthly check-up masqueraded as a cookout. But it’s just the two of them in the frame, sitting on some fold out chairs with large, buzzed smiles on their faces, leaned in close as if they'd been best friends for years. _It's like she's known him that long...sometimes._

 

“Didn’t know you got this one framed...thought I was the only one carryin' it around,” he tells her.

 

_He's been carrying it around? Oh, God..._

 

Nux turns to her with a mischievous grin, looking like the happiest zombie she's ever seen. And she tries - she tries her best not to blush as red as her hair like she knows she can do. 

 

“Yea well,” she smirks, letting some of her messy hair cover her cheeks, “it doesn’t follow me around everywhere, but it’s the only one I have of you…”

 

“I keep mine in my wallet, always got you with me then,” Nux admits, wiping his brow - exposing the swollen skin around his wrist.

 

Capable can’t help blushing before waving to her bed excitedly, “Get on the bed, you Krazy Boy…”

 

“Yes, Ma’am!” he salutes, following her command with evident glee.

 

 _That_ sends a shiver down her spine, and she thinks next time he’ll have to call her that. _Ma'am..._ But for now she sits down next to him, hands him a cold beer and takes his free wrist in her hands. Nux drinks down the beer like he hasn’t had a drink in days, and that too makes her cheeks flare up with heat. 

 

His wrist looks swollen, and it makes her bite her lip in pleasure, despite how she knows should feel sorry for hurting him unintentionally. 

 

She doesn’t bother with the iodine. Nothing is peeled, just puffy so she rubs some ointment around his wrist and wraps it in clean white gauze. It doesn’t need it - all the attention, but she does it anyway...because it feels good to do this for him. 

 

“Next one,” she says.

 

Nux finishes the beer, pushing the empty bottle between his legs. The cold makes him hiss, and she giggles because of course it’d be cold, especially on something so well used and warm.

 

Nux just grins sheepishly as she takes his left wrist. This one has a loose bit of skin on the joint, which she removes gently, dabbing at the shiny redness with iodine and eventually smearing with ointment. When she’s done, he has two white, wrapped wrists and a large, lazy smile on his face. 

 

Silence follows, but it’s not uncomfortable - not like she would have thought. 

 

After a while, Nux clears his throat, “You’re beautiful…ya' know.”

 

She blinks, coloring. It’s a surprise, and less because he thinks she is and more because he actually said _beautiful_ and not _shine_ like he is won’t to do.

 

“So are you. I mean…I-” after everything she’s all fumbling words and hot cheeks, “You’re handsome…”

 

Nux snorts, fingering her bare knee with a wan smile, “Nah, just rusty but you’re chrome enough for both of us.”

 

She can’t help but roll her eyes. Small chance of her convincing him otherwise, so she just shakes her head at him and gives his jaw a soft kiss, relishing that she can do this now and that his reaction is so sweet.

 

She doesn’t just have to think about kissing him when he does something adorable now, she can just kiss him. So she does, and he opens up for her with a quiet whimper, cupping the side of her neck and opening his mouth. He tastes like beer again, but it’s alright - Capable likes it. _She likes him - loves him._

 

His hands trace her bare waist, go low and then high up on her ribs, and she squeals, laughing high and loud. Nux knows immediately what he's found, eyes shining, and throws her back on the bed to tickle her mercilessly.

 

The empty bottle bounces to her floor, forgotten.

 

“No!” she laughs, yelping when he gets her good just under her breasts. It doesn’t matter this time that his hands are free - free to do whatever he wants to her. There’s no fear, and it’s exhilarating, even if she can barely breath cause she’s laughing so hard.

 

“Stop!” she begs with tears in her eyes.

 

Nux ceases his tickle assault, panting and grinning above her, just as out of breath as she is despite the fact he was the one doing the tickling.

 

 _He really is handsome and maybe beautiful too,_ though she wouldn’t say so. _He’ll just deny it anyway._

 

Nux looks down at her, still looking like a Warboy even though he's far from one now. The old scars on his lips shine as he licks them, watching her watching him. She strokes down his bare chest, touching the raised, hardened flesh of his scars gingerly, feeling him suck in a ragged breath. There’s a bruise just under a crude cut piston... _from her._ And down his stomach she can see some raised welts where her nails dug in too deep.

 

“Oh...Nux…” she whispers, pressing him back on the bed where he groans, fisting the sheets. He looks like an offering and when her eyes travel further down she knows why. His cock is stiff again, surprisingly. _He’s young,_ she reminds herself. Only a little older than her and that’s one of the benefits of youth...or maybe it’s just a thing that’s unique to him. Either way he thinks she’s about to fuck him again - looking at her with wide, eager eyes and a parted mouth. _Ready to be ravaged._

 

Instead of ravaging him, she grabs the ointment that’s fallen to her carpet.

 

Capable smirks as she rubs some along the red lines. _No,_ she's not going to fuck him again - at least not so soon. 

 

"You don't wanna go again?" he asks, hissing under her silky touch.

 

“I’m a little sore…” she tells him, “it’s been - a long time since-”

 

“No worries," he says quickly, "I like this - it's real shine-nice! It’s more than nice,” he tells her - knowing and remembering and wanting her not to. 

 

It’s so sweet she nearly lets herself get caught up in a spiral of emotions, but he gives her side a little scratch with his blunt nails, makes her laugh and squirm and all the bad that could ruin tonight vanishes. _He really is perfect._

 

“We can finish watchin' the Twilight Zone if you want,” he offers, sitting up on his elbows, muscles bunched pleasingly. “You want some nachos? I’ll make some nachos for us, and some milkshakes.”

 

“Yes,” she exclaims, “yes, yes, yes.” He does make a killer milkshake after all.

 

It’s well past midnight when her sister’s and Slit come home, looking tired and dirty with their costume makeup running with sweat from the warm October air.

 

Toast knows right away, hanging around after everyone's finished stuffing their faces with candy. Her puffy, glitter-coated lips are curled up in a smirk as she finishes off the cold nachos while Capable just curls back up against Nux’s chest, blushing, pretending to watch TV.

 

It's obvious since she's in a new set of clothes and not that crappy witch outfit. Or maybe her face says it all. 

 

“Nice Halloween, huh?” Toast asks, crunching away.

 

Nux nods with that boisterous energy he shouldn’t have so late at night, especially after what they did, and then did again on the couch an hour later - quick and hurried, thinking they’d be interrupted any moment.

 

_Quiet grunts and breathless kisses, grinding close and rough against each other, eyes and ears on the door..._

 

Toast looks from Capable to the bandages around Nux’s wrists, arching a brow. She won’t ask in front of him, but she’ll demand details later. Maybe Capable with wake up with Toast sitting on the end of her bed, grinning, but for now she’s safe, so she shifts back into Nux and simpers. 

 

_Best. Halloween. Ever._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you think down below. This is my first Modern!AU ever.
> 
> Tumblr ----> http://brimbrimbrimbrim.tumblr.com/


End file.
